


Never Be Perfect

by orphan_account, xxtransitionxx (commencement)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Relationship(s), Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/commencement/pseuds/xxtransitionxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Butler Yeats said “The innocent and the beautiful have no enemy but time”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current challenge at criminal_prompt. Five women Spencer Reid had sex with.

He is 12 the first time she comes to his bed. She strokes his hair and calls him William, and she begs him not to leave.

She comes to his bed 16 times that summer.

Every time she pleads with him not to leave and he can always taste the blood from where he has bitten through his cheek the next morning.

He changes his sheets every time.

That’s when he stops wearing boxers to bed.

He leaves for Cal Tech that fall.

***

The first time he wants it he is 14 her name is Suzie and she tells him he’s adorable.

She’s in his statistical analysis class and she lets him be on top.

He does Suzie’s homework for her and she lets him cum in her mouth.

When the semester is over Suzie tells him he’s a cutie pie and he reads in the paper that she is engaged to Jack Kerrigan.

***

He is just shy of 19 when he meets Elaine.

Elaine teaches him about sex and sexuality in a whole new way. She teaches him the difference between fucking and sex. Not love though, never love.

With her as a guide he learns how to make women notice him and how to disappear behind his facts and statistics.

Apparently serial killers aren’t the only ones who has a type, and a some women likes his.

When she finishes her PhD and leaves him behind he doesn’t tell her he will miss her even tough he will if only a little bit. But he whispers thanks when she gives him a quick hug on her way back to her husband.

***

He meets Julie at the Academy. She’s flunks her Physical Fitness Test too and they run a lot of laps together.

Julie introduces him to her friends and takes him out for coffee, which is strangely nice.

She also likes him to handcuff her to the bed before fucking her but he figures everyone is entitled to their little quirks.

Julie whispers I love you when she thinks he is asleep like she is practicing but she never says it out loud.

He sees her for almost a year but after a really bad case in Milwaukee he wakes up in a puddle in his own urine and she never calls him back.

***

Elle asks him for coffee after they bump into one another at a support group meeting, and doesn’t mind that the smell of fish makes him vomit.

She likes to cuddle after sex and helps him shower and change the bed after a bad nightmare.

She paints his toenails one Sunday because she felt like it and likes it when he babbles because it helps her sleep.

He never knew it could be so fun. Sex has always been the one physical activity he was ever any good at but Elle teaches him that it is not a sport, but a game where someone threw out the rulebook.

He finds out that being on the bottom doesn’t have to hurt and when she whispers don’t leave it’s because she cares, even though she never says it out loud.


End file.
